


William's Many Secrets

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Friendship/Love, Lee!William, Love Confessions, M/M, ler!chris, ler!henry, switch!elizabeth, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: William thought he had done a good job of keeping his secret. But Chris comes downstairs and starts blurting out a letter William had wrote to Henry. This domino-effects into Henry and the kids discovering another secret about Will:William is STUBBORN AS HELL!
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily
Kudos: 49





	William's Many Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be my last fanfic for a good week or so. I am heading off to a beach cottage for summer vacation, and I'm leaving this morning! I will attempt to start another fanfic (because writing fanfics is so fun that I can't just stop for an entire week), but I likely won't upload anything until after next Saturday. 
> 
> Disclaimer: There is indications of cheating. If you're sensitive to that subject, then...it's not that long...so, read at your own risk. 
> 
> Other than that: I hope you like this fanfic!

Henry, William and the kids were having another play date together. Charlie was at another friend’s house, so only Henry and his wife could come. While the wives hung out on the back deck, William and Henry hung out in the living room watching TV and drinking a coke each. “Some lady called the pizzeria, asking for a birthday afternoon dedicated to her 9 year old son.” Henry told William. 

“Yeah?” William reacted, only partly listening to him. 

“You could hear the kid in the background being all whiny. And the moment she mentioned ‘Freddy Fazbear’, you could hear his screams of excitement echoing through the phone.” Henry told him, chuckling at the memory. “The kid wouldn’t shut up after that.” Henry concluded. 

“Mm hmm…Don’t blame him.” William said back. 

“His party friends are coming this Saturday. I’m gonna need a little help getting the place ready.” Henry told him. 

“Let’s worry about that when it gets closer to the date.” William replied. 

“What? Not in the mood to talk about work or something?” Henry asked. 

William smiled slightly. “Not really, no. I just wanna rest and hang out without us needing to bring up work.” William replied. 

“Ooooh...So you’re agreeing with my wife, then?” Henry accused. 

William chuckled. “Did your wife tell you to not talk about work when you’re supposed to be relaxing?” William asked. 

“Yes.” Henry replied. 

“Then yes, I agree with her.” William concluded before taking a drink of his coke. 

“Alright. Play it that way. But the moment you forget there’s a kids birthday party happening this Saturday, that’s your fault.” Henry warned him. 

“Aww, you meeeaaan.” William whined sarcastically before smirking at him. Henry chuckled at him before giving William a slight push on the shoulder. This caused William’s coke to spill onto his shirt and jeans a little bit. “Hey! Watch what you’re doing, you clumsy elf!” William warned with a laugh before returning the push. Henry ended up getting more coke spilled on himself than William did. So, he pushed him again to make more coke spill. This led to a slight pushing fight to see how much coke could be spilled on the other opponent. 

At one point, Henry made the genius mistake of purposefully spilling his coke on William’s pants. 

“Oho, that’s it!” William put his coke down and quickly stole Henry’s glasses from his face. 

“What- HEY! GIVE THEM BACK!” Henry shouted.

“You gotta catch me first, Devito!” William teased. 

“GIVE ME BACK MY GLASSES, YOU BLURRY BOZO!” Henry shouted at him, taking off running after the purple-colored blur. 

William laughed and ran into the kitchen before stopping at the counter. “Na na na na na, you can’t see me!” William sing-songed like a child. 

Henry, getting more and more fed up with him, stopped in front of William. Just to be even more mean, William put the glasses on to see what he would look like wearing them. But the prescription in the glasses overwhelmed his eyes. “WhOoOoa! Okay! Your eyesight is worse than I thought!” William joked. 

“Give them back now, William. No more games.” Henry ordered. 

“How do I look?” William asked, striking a pose with the weirdly shaped rectangular glasses. 

“You look like a blur of purple.” Henry replied, getting increasingly fed up with him. 

“Yeah? And you like a blur of beige...aaaand a little blue.” William replied. 

“William, give. Them. Back. You’ll hurt your eyes.” Henry ordered and held his hand out. 

“Alright, alright. But can I put them onto your face myself?” William asked. 

Henry sighed. “Fine. Just don’t poke me in the eye.” He warned. 

“I won’t.” William replied before bringing the glasses closer to his face. William gently started lining up the sides of the glasses with his face, and gently inserted them onto his face. The first thing Henry saw perfectly clear, was William’s gentle face. It was super rare to see William this gentle with him. Henry began to regret the attitude he gave him. 

He gave William a smile. 

“Daddy! Look what I found!” Chris yelled to his Father and Uncle. 

William’s gentle facial expression vanished slightly as he leaned back and looked down upon his youngest. The kid was holding a piece of paper in his hand. “What is it?” William asked. 

“It’s a letter! It was in the typewriter upstairs! Dear Henry;” Chris explained before starting to read the letter. 

William’s eyes widened. He immediately recognized what this really was! Suddenly scared, William ran up to his kid. “HEY-heeeeyy Chris! Uh- what have I told you about going through people’s stuff?” William asked him. 

Chris only ran away from him a good 3 feet and continued reading. “I wanted to tell you this-” 

“Chris, no.” William warned. 

Chris looked up at his father from the corner of his eye, before smirking and continuing. “-for a while now, but I was too scared to.” Chris read. 

William was visibly freaking out. “Chris! Stop! Reading!” William begged before his relationship with Henry was completely blown apart by this freaking letter. 

Chris giggled and ran over to Elizabeth, who was standing at the stairs. “Elizabeth! Read this!” Chris ordered, handing Elizabeth the paper and pointing to the line she had to start on. 

Elizabeth cleared her throat and smirked when she saw her father all blushy. “My friendship with you has been so amazing. Being able to partner with you to make Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria a success, has been an amazing experience.” Elizabeth read. 

William was restless amidst his panicking. “Elizabeth, give me the paper.” William ordered. 

Elizabeth only giggled at his attempt. “You’re red like a strawberry!” Elizabeth told him. 

William’s eyes widened in horror as he struggled to keep himself calm. “E-Elizabeth...give back...give back my paper. That’s Daddy’s paper.” William attempted. 

“Not anymore!” Elizabeth declared before sprinting away. Elizabeth took a shortcut past the other side of the table and headed into the living room. Then, she stopped and continued reading. 

“I wish I could tell you in person how much you mean to me. But for now, I must rely on a paper and pencil or a typewriter.” Elizabeth read. 

“I SWEAR-” William started to sprint, but was grabbed on the wrist. “Uh- Henry?! Let me go!” William ordered. 

“You’re not going anywhere. I wanna hear this.” Henry told him. 

Elizabeth continued to read. “This feeling is strange. I can’t describe it. I’ve never felt this way before. Usually when I’m with my wife, I feel like a smooth talker with all the confidence in the world. But when I’m with you, my mind goes blank and I can barely keep myself together.” Elizabeth read. 

“Daddy, are you broken?” Chris asked. 

William awkwardly tapped his fingers. “IIIIIIII...I don’t...I don’t know. Honest. No idea.” William stuttered. 

Elizabeth blinked as she looked at the letter. Then, she gasped! Everything clicked! “YOU’RE IN LOVE!” Elizabeth blurted out. 

William took a deep breath, and groaned in pure embarrassment. 

“You’re in love! Love love love! You love him! You love Henry! It says so in your letter! ‘I have a crush on you’! You love him!” Elizabeth cheered excitedly, jumping around in front of her father. 

William covered his face with his hands and growled into his palms. This was the most embarrassing day of his life. His kids had somehow found his letter, and were now blurting out his most well-kept secret.

“Daddy and Henry, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Chris and Elizabeth taunted loudly. 

The worst part was the super wide smile that was peeking through his hands. 

Henry walked up to William, still in awe at the crazy confession, and put his hand on his shoulder. “Hey. You okay?” He asked. Henry tried lightly pulling on William’s hand to get his hand off of his face. And the half part of William’s face that he saw, made him literally beam from cuteness: 

William’s face was visibly red and a huge toothy smile was present on his face. 

“Oh my gosh- Your face is so red!” Henry reacted, unable to handle his personal excitement. 

“Ihihi knohohohow...Ihihihit’s teheherriblehehehe…” William whined. 

“Awww! Daddy’s all blushy! Daddy is blushy! Daddy is blushy!” Chris teased and poked his Dad’s side. 

“Daddy’s in loOoOoOove! He loves Henry!” Elizabeth teased, before squeezing his other side. 

“Wahahahait! Guhuhuys!” William giggled. 

“Tickle tickle Daddy!” Chris teased. William grabbed his daughter’s hand and allowed Chris to poke his side. The truth was, the poking didn’t really tickle much at all. It was Elizabeth’s squeezing that seemed to surprisingly tickle. 

“Awww...it’s not working.” Chris whined. 

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and tried tickling his side with her other hand. But, this didn’t make William react. It only made him smile in confidence. “What happened?” Elizabeth asked. 

“I’m not very ticklish.” William told them. 

Henry guffawed. “That’s a load of malarkey!” Henry reacted. “I used to tickle you all the time! And I got plenty of laughs out of you!” Henry reminded him. 

“Those-...” William hid his nervousness very well. “That was just pity laughter. Nothing more.” William explained. 

“Come on, man! It can’t be! Watch this!” Henry declared confidently before tickling his ribs. But William just sighed and let him try. His face was just monotone as he looked at his kids. 

Then, Henry tried tickling the armpits. Other than William’s arm movement to give Henry more access, William wasn’t reacting at all. Chris was eagerly waiting to see if he would double over and laugh, while Elizabeth was going insane with how her father was being as calm as he was! 

“Wait...What?” Henry reacted. 

Next, Henry tried tickling his sides and his belly. William cleared his throat and just waited for Henry to be done tickling him. “You gotta be kidding me…” Henry muttered, before attempting to squeeze his hips. 

William seemed relatively calm and composed. But, there was a slight reaction. And Elizabeth caught it. He widened his eyes and accidentally let a wobbly smile show up on his lips for 2 seconds or less. But he had quickly bit his lip and shoved the reaction down. It was here that Elizabeth realized: there was some lying going on. 

Then, Henry finally stopped and crossed his arms. “Alright. I give up on the upper body region. But there’s one more spot I wanna try before I give up completely.” Henry told him. “Please sit down on the chair over here. I wanna test out your feet.” Henry ordered. Henry sat down onto the chair and spread out his arms on the armrest. “Right off the bat:” Henry pulled off one of William’s socks and tried tickling his feet. William didn’t make any reaction, besides the slight eyebrow raise he made in curiosity. 

Elizabeth finally decided to confront her father. “Hey Henry: Go back to tickling his hips.” Elizabeth ordered. 

Henry turned to look at her. With Henry not looking, William gave Elizabeth the index finger on the mouth to ‘shut your mouth’.

“Really? Why?” Henry asked. 

“Because he smiled!” Elizabeth declared. 

William narrowed his eyes and gave Elizabeth a ‘you evil’ kind of frown before resuming his normal look. “What smile? I didn’t smile.” William denied. 

“Yes you did! And you just told me to be quiet!” Elizabeth told him as well. 

Henry sighed and looked at Chris. “Did you see any of this?” Henry asked. William shot Elizabeth a look. He pointed at Elizabeth, before swinging his hand across the front of his neck, to say ‘you’re dead’. 

“Yup. I saw the quiet thing, and I just saw Dad tell Elizabeth that she’s gonna die.” Chris told Henry. 

Henry looked at William. “I think the person who’s gonna die here, is you.” Henry told him before lifting him up. 

Henry stood his friend back up and started tickling his hips again. William squeezed his eyes shut this time, and started slightly squirming while attempting to push Henry’s hands off. But this only led to Henry tickling his sides instead! William turned himself to the side and widened his eyes. Scared a laugh would come out, William covered his mouth for a moment before attempting to reach back and stop him. But this just led to Henry digging his wiggly fingers into William’s armpits! 

This time, William yelped and jolted before increasing his squirming dramatically! Henry began to grow more and more confident in his abilities. So, he pushed William’s knees down so he was kneeling down. “Quick kids! Tickle different spots on his body! And whatever you do: keep! Switching! Spots!” Henry ordered. 

The kids didn’t waste any time! They ran up to William and tickled his belly, tickled his sides, tickled the front of his ribs, and tickled his exposed feet! Chris even tried tickling the lower part of his back while Elizabeth tried tickling his hips again. While the lower back was somewhat effective, the hips made the man double over for a couple seconds! To make things worse, the kids were teasing him and mentioning his darkening blush CONSTANTLY! 

William was getting closer and closer to bursting. He had developed a wobbly smile that just couldn’t go away, and he was wiggling and squirming around like a skittish cat! 

“Okay. Keep going...keeeeep going…” Henry encouraged. 

“Why? What are you gonna do?” Elizabeth asked. 

“You’ll find out very veeeeerrry-” Henry teased. Suddenly, Henry took in a quick deep breath and blew a gigantic raspberry on his neck! 

“aaAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHENRYHYHYHYHY DOHOHOHOHON’T!” William screamed before finally breaking. 

“You did it!” Elizabeth yelled. 

Henry, feeling proud of himself, let William go and allowed him to just tumble his giggly body onto the ground. “Aaaaand there he goes. Get ’em kids!” Henry declared. 

Elizabeth and Chris both let out big war cries and started tickling absolutely everywhere they could reach! “HehehEHEHEHEY! NOHOHO FAHAHAHAHAIR!” William yelled at them. William helplessly turned onto his back and struggled to fight the kids without hurting them. 

“Ohohoho! No fair?! No FAIR?! Did I just hear that right?! You just earned yourself another tickler!” Henry declared, pulling his sleeves up with an evil smirk on his face. 

“Nohohoho! NOHO! NO, DON’T EVEN THIHINK AHABOHOUT IHIT! WAHAHAIT- NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DAHAHAHAHAHAMMIHIHIHIHIHIT!” William threw his head back and laughed hysterically! Henry was squeezing his hips like his life depended on it! 

On top of that, Elizabeth had finished tickling his ribs and side, and had ran over to his lower body to tickle his feet. The moment she started scratching his left arch and heel, William squealed and pulled his foot away. “Ticklish feet, Daddy?” Elizabeth asked as she tickled the right foot next. 

“PLEHEHEHEAHASE DOHOHOHON’T! IHIHIHI’M BEHEHEHEGGIHIHING YOHOHOHOU!” William pleaded. 

“Wow! You’re actually begging us?! Are you really that ticklish?!” Henry exclaimed. “If that’s the case, then how in the world did you keep yourself from laughing before?!” Henry asked. 

“Maybe Daddy needs more people to tickle him!” Elizabeth guessed as she sat on William’s lower legs. 

“Maybe so.” Henry replied, keeping that in mind before lessening his fingers. 

William did get a moment to breath slightly, but his breathing didn’t last long before he was thrown into another wicked fit of laughter. “ELIHIHIZABEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO FEEEHEHEHEHEHEHET!” William squealed. 

“He has ticklish toes!” Elizabeth reacted. 

“Awww! Does poor widdle Willy have ticklish toesies?” Henry teased. 

Chris paused his tickling for a moment and giggled. “You sound like an anime girl.” Chris joked to Henry. 

“I do?! No no no, I’m just teasing him.” Henry explained. 

“NOHOHO IHIHI DOHOHOHON’T! NOHOHOHO TOHOHOHOES!” William yelled back. 

“Oh! Even after all this tickling, you’re going to deny being ticklish on your toes?! Tickle him.” Henry told Elizabeth. 

“Way ahead of you.” Elizabeth told him while tickling the balls of his feet and under all 10 of his toes. “Kitchy kitchy kitchy kitchy koo! Who’s a ticklish Daddy? Who’s a love-struck Daddy?” Elizabeth teased. 

“STAHAHAHAHAHAP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EHEHEHEVIHIHIL! EHEHEHEHEHEVIHIHIHIHIL!” William shouted at them. 

“What in the world is all the rack-” someone asked, before widening their eyes at the sight. 

“Michael!” Chris shouted, pausing his tickling before running up and hugging his big brother. 

“Hihi Chris!” He said back. “Tickling Dad, I see?” Michael teased. Chris whispered something into Michael’s ear, causing Michael’s eyes to widen and for a big smile to show up on his lips. “You’re a genius! Let’s go get it!” Michael declared before running into the kitchen with Chris in his hands. 

“Well, there goes one tickler.” Elizabeth said. 

“Let’s give your papa here, a break.” Henry suggested. He removed his hands from his armpits and looked at William upside down. “You okay, Mr. Giggles?” Henry asked. 

William chuckled at the nickname. “You...are so…*huff* getting it...when...I can...breath. Again.” William warned him. 

Henry smirked at the slight threat. “You know you’re just asking for it, right?” Henry told him. 

“Asking for what?...A kiss?” William teased. 

Henry raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Well...later. But for now: More tickles!” Henry teased before tickling his armpits and upper ribs. 

“NahAHAHA! Cohohohome ohohohon!” William laughed, pushing him away. 

“Nope! Can’t stop me that easily!” Henry grabbed Elizabeth and held her out to him. “I have a mini tickle monster, and I’m not afraid to use her!” Henry warned. 

Elizabeth giggled before showing off her ‘claws’ and saying “Rawr!” at him. 

“Aww, come on! I come out with a camera, and you choose to stop?!” Michael reacted. 

Henry decided to unleash the tickle monster to see what she would do. Unsurprisingly, Elizabeth crawled all over William and started squeezing his hips, tickling his belly, squeezing his sides, and even tickling his ribs. “Hahahaha! Mihihichahahael! Tuhurn thahahat ohohohoff!” William told him, lifting his arms up to try and reach the camera. 

Henry, taking advantage of the moment, wiggled his fingers in his armpits. “Gotcha, Will!” Henry said quickly. 

“NohohOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHENRYHY NOHOHOHO!” William laughed. 

“Awww, poor Dad! He’s getting recorded against his will! Whatever will the ticklish man do?” Michael narrated. 

“IHIHI’M GOHOHOING TOHO KIHIHIHILL YOHOHOHOU FOHOHOR RECOHOHORDIHING THIHIHIS!” William warned. 

“That’s rude. Maybe a blow on your tummy will help?” Elizabeth asked. Then, Elizabeth blew a BIG raspberry right on her father’s belly. 

“oHOHOHOHO JEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” William shouted and wiggled like the world depended on it. 

“WOW! You nailed that perfectly!” Michael reacted. 

“Oh! And by the way, Elizabeth: that’s called a raspberry.” Henry told her. 

“A raspberry?” Elizabeth asked. 

“Yup! Lay down.” Henry told her. As soon as she laid down, Henry lifted up her shirt and blew a raspberry on her belly next. 

“EEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE!” Elizabeth giggled gleefully. 

“And THAT is a big boy raspberry.” Henry told the camera. 

“Do it on Daddy!” Chris told him. 

William’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. “NO!” William warned. 

“Oh! That’s not a bad idea!” Henry muttered. 

“NO.” William warned a second time as he sat up and put a warning finger up. 

“Lay yourself down.” Henry declared, pushing William back onto his back. “And let a pro handle this.” Henry said confidently. 

“I’ll sit on his arm!” Elizabeth declared, before sitting herself on William’s left wrist. 

William yelped. “Elizabeth! Get off!” William begged nervously. He tugged at his wrist, with zero success. He attempted to cover up his stomach with his right hand, but Henry had grabbed the wrist and held it aside. 

“One…” He counted. 

William gulped and widened his eyes as Henry wiped off Elizabeth’s slobber with Will’s own shirt. 

“Two…” Henry counted. 

Henry lifted up his shirt with a big smirk on his face. 

“Three!” Henry took a deep breath, and blew a BIG raspberry onto his bare belly! 

“NAHAHAHAAAAA! IHIHIHIHI CAHAHAHAHAHAN’T BREHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” William screamed. 

Suddenly, his laughter went silent. It was here that Henry decided to cover Will’s belly and help him out. With Elizabeth out of the way, Henry lifted him up a bit and leaned him against the bottom of the couch. “I didn’t kill you, did I?” Henry asked. 

William could barely speak. So, he nodded his head. 

Henry chuckled and put his ear against his chest to feel his heartbeat. William, surprised by this gesture, immediately felt his face turn a scarlet red. 

“Awwww!” Elizabeth cooed. 

Michael lowered the camera and revealed his wide eyes and his dropped jaw. Hold up...does his father...have a thing for Henry?! Since when?! 

Henry moved his head away from William again with a smile. “I can hear a heartbeat, so you must be alive.” Henry teased. 

“R-Really?...That’sgood. That’s...very good.” William said, unsure of what to say at that point. 

Elizabeth was clapping her hands and looking like an awestruck fangirl, while Chris was just watching in curiosity. 

But Michael...was confused. Almost...hurt, but not hurt at the same time. The idea and the proof seemed to conflict him. Was his father bisexual? Wasn’t that considered a bad thing? If that’s the case, then why is his father one of them? And how did Henry feel about it? Was...was Henry bisexual as well?! 

“Noooow KISS!” Elizabeth declared. 

Michael jolted at the sudden declaration. Hold up, WHAT?! “Elizabeth!” Michael yelled at her. 

“What? It’s true love!” Elizabeth told him. 

“If that’s true love, then what was Mom and Dad?” Michael asked. 

Elizabeth looked at Michael with confusion, before she gasped and looked at them. She didn’t even think about that! 

William looked at Michael with a genuine guilty face. “Michael’s right. I can’t date anyone. I already chose the love of my life, and that’s your Mom.” William told Elizabeth. 

Now it was Elizabeth’s turn to be conflicted. “But...But the…” 

“Elizabeth...come here.” William told her. She walked up to her father and sat down beside him. He wrapped his arm around her. “We may not have a love relationship. But, we have the next best thing: an amazing friendship. If you wanna tell us to keep our friendship, then that would be amazing. But please...leave the kisses out of our friendship.” William told her. Elizabeth sighed, but nodded. “Okay.” She said. 

“Don’t worry Elizabeth. Best friends can still have loads of fun.” William told her. 

“Like tickling?” Elizabeth asked with a smile. 

William nodded and gave her side a couple light tweaks. “Like tickling.” William replied. 

Elizabeth giggled and smiled before getting up and running up to Michael. “Your turn Michael!” Elizabeth yelled, before tickling the back of his knees. 

“HehEHEHEY! IHIHI’M HOHOLDIHING AHAHA CAHAHAMEHEHERA!” Michael laughed and ran away. Michael leaned over the couch and placed the camera on there, before he laid himself onto the ground. 

“TICKLE PILE!” Chris declared as he ran to Michael. 

While Michael was getting doggy piled and tickled by his siblings, William and Henry walked away from the living room. 

Henry grabbed William’s hand and put a finger on Will’s lips. “Let’s take a detour.” Henry whispered. He walked William over to the nearby storage closet in the Afton house, and closed the door behind them. The moment the door was closed, William and Henry made every moment count. Henry treated William like the greatest treasure he has ever held in his grasp. They kissed, they touched, they made love, and they did it all in a matter of minutes. The world seemed to slow down for the two of them. And right before they opened up the closet door…William whispered this: 

“Are you free this Saturday, after the birthday party?”


End file.
